


Office Romance

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight, Future Card Buddyfight Ace
Genre: Gao is still travelling the world, Mentioned Gaen Kyouya, Multi, Polyamory, he left his boyfriends behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: The rumors of an anonymous sender circulate through the Buddy Police office. Flowers upon flowers. Tasuku and Zanya don't know who they are from or who is sending them, but it becomes a hassle when people focus on them more than their work.Written for PresidentShido: Happy Birthday!!! (sorry it's not MagoSoph)
Relationships: Tasuku Ryuenji/Gao Mikado/Zanya Kisaragi, Tasuku Ryuenji/Zanya Kisaragi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/gifts).



> I really like this poly ship. And I saw a meme on twitter of someone sending a girl flowers at her job, her boyfriend finds out sends her better flowers. So I took inspiration from that. I hope it turned out okay. My head has been very fuzzy these past few days, so if it grammatically bad, please forgive me.

It’s one thing to receive flowers at the office once, but for it to happen twice? Specifically, two people receiving flowers from the same anonymous sender. Technically, there’s no real way to know if the sender is the same person, but that was the rumor going around the Buddy Police office. 

Zanya was the first to receive a bouquet one afternoon while out on a job. He was detaining an illegal fighter in uptown Cho Tokyo. Upon arriving back to the office, he heard numerous waves of chatter. All directed at him. Low-voiced whispers. The sounds of gossip. Despite Zanya’s knack for professionalism, he was self-conscious of rumors. 

“I wonder what the commotion is about,” Tasuku asks, looking around the office at the masses of employers. Everyone was in an intense discussion. 

“Whatever it is, it needs to stop. It’s giving me unnecessary anxiety.” Zanya replies. 

Walking into the office, both men stopped in their tracks at the sight of it. A small vase rests on the center of the desk. Roses and orchids fill the glass jar, sunshine shining through leaving an aura of color throughout the enclosed space. 

“What the hell…” Zanya gasps, completely dumbfounded by this new turn of events. Tasuku had long since walked into the room and had begun to inspect the vase. A bouquet of different roses and clivia bombard the vase, leaving behind a fresh smell of nature and sunlight. The sight of the flowers alone was fascinating, yet disturbing. However, when Tasuku thought it was in fairness to grab a flower from the vase to closer inspect it, Zanya found himself instinctively moving his hand to stop him. 

“You’ll ruin the arrangement,” it was soft and clear but held enough intensity that it shook Tasuku’s core. He could feel Zanya’s emotions in the air around them and took a step back. Zanya’s face did not distort, did not crease, did not frown. It remains indifferent. 

“You must really like these flowers,” Tasuku spoke aloud. He had a smile that said, “please talk to me” it spoke volumes. But Zanya could only look at the flowers. Not at Tasuku. He knew that looking at him would mean speaking about the past. And Zanya was someone who looked to the future and despaired on the past. So he would never think about it, never talk about it. Only push forward. 

“They’re beautiful flowers, yes.” Zanya takes hold of the large vase and carries it across the room to an open table in the hallway. Dozens of workers pass down this hallway throughout the day. So, Zanya knew that they would appreciate the flowers. Placing it down, he carefully fixes the flower arrangement so that it was beautiful and vibrant to the eye. Tasuku watches with a sad smile. 

* * *

The second time was only a few days later, or rather a few evenings later. Tasuku was one of the last few people to finish his work for the day and left at a rather late hour. Zanya had already left a few hours before him, so he was alone at the time. Having sat at a desk for hours on end, he was quite tired and hungry. He was sure Zanya had already made dinner and left a plate for him. His stomach would growl eagerly at the thought of the Kanata World user’s cooking. It was always vibrant and delicious. 

Zanya was the one who offered to learn to cook when Gao told them he was going to be traveling the world as a Buddyfighter. At first, Tasuku was angry. All thoughts that ran through his mind stemmed from “abandonment” and “not being enough” that it made him unable to think about anything else. Tasuku had trained himself to be strong-minded at all times, to fall so low, so instantaneously, it was a shook; even for himself. He said things he didn’t mean. And cried a lot of tears that day. He avoided Gao for days. It was a living hell for him. Not being able to see the sun was bad for your health, and he felt himself growing weaker. Weaker mentally. Weaker physically. Weaker as a person. 

Zanya reacted differently, however. When he found out that Gao would be away for long periods of time he hardly reacted at all. At least compared to Tasuku, he was rather calm. He spoke to Gao and told him with the reassurance that people would be waiting for him. That no matter how far he was, there would be people here in Cho Tokyo who would be here, waiting for him to return and cheering for him. That made Gao very happy, and very energetic. He had challenged Zanya to a buddyfighter right then and there, but Zanya had declined, and said, 

“I would, but it wouldn’t be right to do so. Not right now. You still need to make things right with Tasuku before you can freely say, _let’s Buddyfight_ ,” 

Zanya has been an anchor for Tasuku since Gao left for his journey. It’s been almost 8 months since then, and Gao has made a record of new wins and titles since then. A Cho Tokyo living legend. It’s still hard to believe that he’s the same kid that challenged him in the Aibo courtyard. And yet at the same time he could. He still had that carefree energy, despite living through momentous atrocities. Buddyfight was still a game that he enjoyed playing. 

“Maybe I should finally take up lessons, after all,” Tasuku finds himself thinking out loud. He walks to the double doors of the office building and makes his way outside when he sees it. A large vase of red lilies sits dormant in front of the doors. The moonlight shines on the petals, leaving a beautiful yet demonic aura. It was quite stunning. 

“Why in front of the door of all places? And why so late?” 

Tasuku picks up the large vase and sees a card sitting between the bundles. The word “anonymous” printed in English script made it feel that much more fancy and threatening. Tasuku checked the vase for discrepancies, and once found clear, brought the flowers inside and set it down on the front desk. He was sure Stella would know what to do with them more than he would. So he left them to her. 

“Where are all of these flowers coming from anyway?” 

Tasuku wished he knew the answer but with no evidence or even a person around to discuss it with, decided to leave work for the night and head home. 

* * *

That was the start of the anonymous sender rumor, which is true in some cases, spread much more like gossip than a rumor. Zanya classifies it as a rumor because of how distasteful and pathetic the rumor became. 

_“The anonymous sender isn’t anonymous at all, they’re just sending flowers to each other. Young love sure is expensive and theatrical.”_

_“I heard the anonymous sender is Gaen Kyoya from the Gaen Corporation. It’s no rumor there that he has feelings for Mr. Ryuenji.”_

_“Then, why did Mr. Kisaragi receive them first? He and Mr. Gaen have no past involvement.”_

_“Do you think they broke up with the Mikado boy? Is this their way of flirting with each other?”_

“Honestly, people have no sense of privacy at all, do they?”

Zanya was typing away angrily on his laptop, trying his best to get his work done, despite the thoughts of his peers on his mind. The policemen and board around him see this as some sort of game. Zanya would never do something so tacky in the workplace. Especially as an anonymous sender. If he was going to spend that much money on a bouquet of flowers, he would make sure the sender knew who it was from. And if he was sending flowers to Tasuku, he would do it privately. Tasuku’s reactions were for him to see only. His peers had no right to see any of it. 

“Despite it being a large building, it is still a small enough space for people to talk. So it would make sense. Especially since we do rank rather high. It would be the kind of small talk to make while on a coffee break.” 

“Coffee break or not, our private lives should not be front and center news. I come here to work, not to get interviewed by middle-aged single women.” 

Tasuku sighs and wraps his arms around Zanya’s neck, laying his chin on his left shoulder. “I agree, that’s why we need to continue to work as normal. If we continue to make it a big deal, they will make it a big deal in turn.” 

Zanya’s face was flushed red. Despite their years of being together as friends, and almost two years of dating. Zanya still gets nervous when Tasuku relies on him for physical contact. His touch was always warm and soft. And his breath in his ear was very pleasant. He could feel Tasuku’s heartbeat against his back, and the soft strands of his hair touching his cheek. 

“Ryuenji Tasuku, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but we are in the workplace. So, please release me before I think of doing something I’ll regret later.” 

Tasuku could only laugh and pulled away from Zanya as he was ordered. “My apologies, Mr. Kisaragi. I’ll be wearier next time.” 

* * *

After things had begun to calm down, Tasuku and Zanya had begun to think their lives at the Buddy Police were beginning to return to normal. However, it was early afternoon when both Zanya and Tasuku were called down to the lobby of the Buddy Police office. From the sound of Stella’s voice, she was trying not to laugh. 

Tasuku and Zanya met up in the elevators and made their way down together. Zanya was annoyed that his work was interrupted. He had a meeting soon so he was trying to perfect his presentation. Whatever this was about better be worth it. When the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened, they were met with an unbelievable sight. 

The lobby was filled with flowers of all different types. And arrangements consisting of different fruits and even some takoyaki. A splurge of different smells and sensations. Everyone has crowded around in the lobby to witness this unusual scene. 

Zanya was the first to react. He stormed into the lobby with a rather scornful look on his face. Making his way over to Stella, he demanded answers. 

“What is this now?” 

“M-M-Mr.Kisaragi, it’s…” 

Zanya grabs a random card from one of the flower bouquets and crushes it between his fingers. “Whoever is doing this, it's getting old. I don’t have time for this.” 

“Zanya,” Zanya looks over at Tasuku who was crouched in front of one of the takoyaki bouquets. He was holding the bouquet’s card in hand, arms shaking and his lips quivering. He looked at Zanya, tears pooling in his eyes. But a smile ever so bright. Zanya walks over to him and sees just what it is he’s looking at on the card. 

_To: Tasuku and Zanya_   
_From: Gao_

_You’re both working hard, and I’m so proud of you. I hope the previous flowers found you guys well. I hope to be back soon to visit. So don’t forget me, kay?_

Gao? The flowers...were from Gao? 

Zanya looked at the crushed-up card in his hand and saw similar writing and a message. All of this...was from Gao? Gao was never one for crazy romantic gestures, so the thought never crossed his mind. So, why now? 

“He really is an idiot,” Tasuku laughs. “To go this far…” 

“This is way too much,” Zanya mutters. 

Tasuku quickly grabs his phone from his suit jacket pocket and dials the first number he could find. Setting the phone on speaker, he put his hopes into this phone call. 

The receiver picked up, “I’m guessing it went well.” 

“Why would you go this far?” 

Gao didn’t speak for a moment, but they could feel his smile through the phone. “I just wanted to. Do you not like them?” 

Tasuku wipes a stray tear from his cheek. “They’re fine, Gao. Thank you.” 

Zanya takes the phone from Tasuku and steps away for a moment, “You really had to go that far, huh?” 

“I left you guys in a bit of a bad spot. Emotionally, at least. This was the least I could.” 

“But, why send separate flowers first before the large shipment?” 

“Separate flowers?” Gao went silent for a moment before clicking his tongue in annoyance. “He really did his own thing, huh?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Gaen Kyoya. I asked him to send the flowers for me. I guess he went and had a little fun with it first.” 

Gaen Kyoya? So he was involved in this. But what was he getting out of this? 

“That makes more sense actually,” Tasuku steps in. “Only Gaen Kyoya would send me flowers in the color of blood in the moonlight.” 

“Really? He better not be flirting with you again?” 

Tasuku laughs with a hinted blush. “Even if he tried I would reject him until the end of time. No one can upstage you and Zanya.” 

Zanya’s face flushes red again and he looks around at his peers. They were all whispering and talking in low tones. He hands the phone over to Tasuku before making his way over to the crowd. “There is nothing here that concerns you. Get back to your stations. Illegal fighters and monsters do not rest. And Buddy rares are pulled at any moment. Do not delay.” 

The crowd began to disperse and Zanya made his way back over to Tasuku. He had wanted to say something much harsher, but he controlled himself for the sake of his employers and his own job. 

“Don’t worry Gao, I’ll make sure it becomes _VERY CLEAR_ that Tasuku is not allowed on Gaen Kyoya’s radar.” 

Tasuku’s face flushes next, his own mind filling with scenarios where this would happen. And he didn’t want to admit how indecent some of them were to the other man's face. 

“Hehe, got it. Thanks, Zanya. I should be back in Japan in a few weeks. So wait for me until then, okay?” 

“Got it,” Zanya says. He hung up Tasuku’s phone and looked at him from the corner of his eye. “You seem to be someone that Gaen Kyoya thinks he can still obtain. So we need to make sure that never happens again.” 

Tasuku felt his mind go blank. 


End file.
